


Kyr'becu'bur

by Verna (Vestry)



Series: Kyr'becu'bur [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Intersex is not mentioned, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Not Beta Read, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sithspawn, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, True Mates, all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine, commissions are open, first part of a series, just know that fact, sithspawn!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestry/pseuds/Verna
Summary: "As his large, brown sleeve dropped down to the middle of his forearm, he could see the mysterious red snake curling around his left arm and neck and ending in a vicious snarl on his right cheek. Obi-Wan could see in his mind’s eye all those years ago when had asked his creche masters more than one time if they knew what the snake was, but he never got a straight answer."
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Pre- Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kyr'becu'bur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989595
Comments: 26
Kudos: 210





	Kyr'becu'bur

**Author's Note:**

> 1/22 Hello! I am writing the next part of this series, but my mental health just yeeted itself off a cliff. My physical health is getting better though, so I expect to get better soon! I'm working on an essay too so...
> 
> -Vestry
> 
> Song of the week: Your new boyfriend, by Wilbur Soot

Obi-Wan lazily strolled through his favorite section in the archives and softly ran his hand over the top shelves for any books he might have missed. The soft sound of his claws running over small grooves in the bookshelf was vaguely hypnotizing and his mind wandered. 

As his large, brown sleeve dropped down to the middle of his forearm, he could see the mysterious red snake that curled around his left arm and neck and ended in a vicious snarl on his right cheek. Obi-Wan could see in his mind’s eye all those years ago when had asked his creche masters more than one time if they knew what the snake was, but he never got a straight answer. 

He hummed a haunting tune to himself as he continued down the aisle. As if an object appeared out of thin air, he interrupted in the middle of a note as something small and hard-hit one of his hard claws and slid a couple of inches. Groping for the object, he found it not far from his hand. 

The object turned out to be a nondescript, brown book with faded, black letters that looked to be very old fashioned. The binding looked meticulously hand-done though worn by age. 

**Animals of Mandalore**

**Recorded and Written By Mand’alor Tarre Vizsla**

_Interesting..._

Obi-Wan settled his small, little reading corner and opened the book to its table of contents. To his shock, there was a small graphic of the exact snake that was depicted on his arm. He quickly snapped his gaze to the caption which read _pg.285_ and flipped the book to said page, almost tearing it in the process. 

**Kyr'becu'bur Snake**

**Found all over the galaxy, but native to Mandalore and Stewjon, this extremely deadly snake is native to Mandalore and is possibly the most venomous snake in the entire galaxy. The name “Kyr’becu’bur” in Mano’a directly translates to Crown Guardian in basic. Its red scales are known for its unique healing qualities and smooth sheen. The Kyr’becu’bur snakes were once kept as pets by the Mand’alors of the planet Mandalore to show their power. This famed snake also was used by the Jedi Order to protect the forbidden archives because of its loyal and trusting nature. This species became nearly extinct with only a rare few left on Mandalore in the early 370’s ARR due to the major demand of their scales for medicine.**

Obi-Wan’s heart stopped in his throat. 

  
  


He quickly shut the book and returned it to its place in a rush, almost slamming the book on top of the shelf. 

Turning around abruptly, he was met with a strong chest and strong arms wrapped around the top half of his chest.

“Hi!” 

“ACK! QUINLAN!!!” 

Obi-Wan’s spines on his arms and legs flared and his tails swished in anger. 

Master Nu peered around the corner with a suspicious look on her face and Obi-wan quickly apologized. 

“Force Quinlan, do you want to get in trouble?” Obi-wan whispered fiercely this time. 

Quinlan just rolled his eyes and said, “Cheer up, Obi-Wan! You're too uptight.” not lowering his voice one bit. 

Obi-Wan wriggled in his grasp.

“Oh come on, let me go.” 

“Nope!” Quinlan popped the p and threw him over his shoulder, making sure to be careful of the blue-green spines. 

Obi-Wan yelped in surprise, digging his claws into Quinlan’s tabards. His tails wrapped around Quinlan’s neck for balance.

Quin just laughed and said in a calm tone, “Come on! I heard the council wants us on a diplomatic mission, Obi.” as if he didn’t just throw a real-life demon over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes petulantly at the nickname and settled for an uncomfortable ride gaining weird looks from everyone they passed. 

Little did he know, far off on Mandalore, one Jango Fett sat staring from the red snake on his arm to a book laid open on the desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot, but I might continue this one day. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel is definitely on my list of things to do once school stops getting in the way (which it'll probably never do) so I'll try to write some more in my free time! Please comment and subscribe to the series since I hope to continue this in the near future.
> 
> edit 1/22/20: again, thank you so much for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! All updates on what I am working on is located on my profile, which I edit often, so everything is up to date. I am in another fandom currently, but I haven't abandoned the sequel yet!
> 
> some notes:
> 
> ARR stands for After the Ruusan Reformation: completely made up, I just didn't like BBY because people back then wouldn't have known about the Battle of Yavin before it happened.
> 
> Commissions are open!!! (Disclaimer: I wont be able to do your requests if I haven't seen or read the event you are talking about)
> 
> I do these fandoms currently:
> 
> Star Wars
> 
> \- I haven’t read most of the legends
> 
> Dream SMP
> 
> \- this is the newest fandom I’ve been in so I still haven’t watched all of the content... there is A LOT
> 
> Harry Potter
> 
> \- I haven’t been in this fandom for a long time, so bear with me
> 
> *contact me about any other fandom and I’ll see if I know it and can do fanfictions on it*


End file.
